


Love Of Loki

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [58]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THOR/LOKI love another norsekink fill for this prompt:<br/>"This is inspired from another prompt/fill way back in the rounds. So let's say The Avengers actually takes place during the time that DADT was still in effect, and SHIELD fell under the umbrella of it.</p><p>One day, during some sort of live interview, based on some sort of question, Thor ends up earnestly telling the world of the passionate, erotic and deeply emotional relationship he had with one of his fellow male Aesir. (Thor/any male)</p><p>Well…fuck.</p><p>Bonus: It was Loki, because then you have incest thrown in as well. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of Loki

"Thor, what relationship do you think has most defined you?" Darcy thinks Thor looks gorgeous on screen, all golden charm and dreamy muscles. He's downright gorgeous.

"What are you watching?" Jane asks coming in to claim a seat on the couch.

"He's giving a interview, on live TV, sort of good PR for SHIELD." Darcy understands the reasons why they need it, better then most - superheros, saving lives or not, often cause more property damage then would have otherwise occurred. So this is sort of like tossing a bone to the horde and hoping for a media sensation to take the sting away from the knives and pitchforks of the masses.

"They need it." Jane agrees, she's never been pleased with SHIELD, and that hadn't stopped because she started working with them to get Thor. The two aims are vastly different, SHIELD wanted, well, a shield, but the got of thunder - though he had the body of a brute and stuck up like a sore thumb among the throng of unwashed humanity that pretended civility - well, basically the body was a guise, a beautiful guise that held also a head that had the secrets of life, the universe, and basically everything Jane wanted in answers to questions of life.

It isn't that Jane and Thor are in love, it's just the two are like old world meeting new, they were quick friends, fascinated by each other and the differences between their societies (okay, that last bit was Darcy's reasoning).

Thor had Jane's information, brilliant, dazzling ideas that the world just isn't ready for (no matter how much it pretends).

Darcy has never been so afraid of the sky and it all falling down then on the day Thor broke the Bifröst. The storm of thunder had rolled over and it had rained like the gods were crying. Jane had thought Thor dead, but Darcy hadn't let her give up in finding out, finding him. (And getting him back, because Jane needed someone not-stupid so she would stay sane and let Darcy alone.)

SHIELD had seen that affection between them and made out of it what it wasn't - love between a mortal woman and a god; it was the wrong conclusion, but hey, hundreds of little myths couldn't be all right. Try telling that to SHIELD and the mostly-male military and you got Fury's snake eyes. He clearly didn't believe it either, but whatever the media might swallow was good enough.

"I have lived a long life, and as humans are, I was raised by my parents and beside my siblings." Darcy and Jane share a glance, it was the first time Thor had mentioned any sibling apart from Loki, and they had to wonder who out of mythology it might be.

"Who do you most miss?" Thor becomes quiet and still as the threatening storm.

"My brother Loki at my back, instead of seeking to put a dagger in it." It is obvious to all that Thor means it, that the missing of his brother hurts him like missing a limb.

"How could you trust him, hasn't he lied to you before? Won't he again? What if what you felt for him all along was a lie he wanted to believe?" Thor's grip on the handle of Mjöllnir is white knuckled. Thor, in response to the interviewer's question, raises a brow, as if it should be obvious.

"A liar, to learn to lie, must be lied to. All his life my brother Loki was told a lie by the Allfather, that he was born of the blood of Frigga. A lie he lived and breathed, that broke his heart from his mind, his trust in all Asgard fell like grains of sand. He did not fail us, we failed he. He is the brother of my heart and soul, who knows my body as I his, a lover, and I will not see him lost to me. I fight to save him, to see him safe in my arms, to reach him with love and forge our bonds anew, for the two, battle and lust, are tied deep as blood between his breed and mine." Thor's soft voice rumbled like distant thunder, causing blood and bone to quake and shiver. Intimate.

The two on the couch knew then, this was a message from Thor to Loki, here I am brother, come and get me. It was a chase, a courting, was all this had ever been.

There was utter silence, the reporter not daring to breath least it all become believe and reality.

Then green smoke filled the TV screen; like a storm with glints of silver and gold light, something like a pleased moan, a groan - and Jane laughed as the channel flicked to white noise then blackness.o


End file.
